Deadshot Daiquiri
Deadshot Daiquiri is a Perk-a-Cola that is featured in Zombies. It was introduced in Call of the Dead and reappeared in Shangri-La, Moon, Mob of the Dead and Origins . The perk is the Zombies version of Steady Aim, with the addition of three other features. Deadshot Daiquiri costs 1500 points, but on the PC version in Call of Duty: Black Ops, it only costs 1000 points to compensate for the lack of aim assist when using a mouse and keyboard. In Call of Duty: Black Ops II it costs 1500 on all platforms. The perk makes the player's crosshairs narrower by 35%, moves the aim-assist lock-on location from the torso to the head, it reduces all weapon recoil and removes the idle sway from sniper rifles. Attempting to knife will lunge the blade at the enemy's face, which may cause a miss in low-gravity areas on Moon . The color of the perk is grey, and the icon is a sniper scope aiming in on a human's head. Locations Call of Duty: Black Ops *'Call of the Dead' - On the top floor of the lighthouse, next to the Zipline. *'Shangri-La' - Changes places among Double Tap Root Beer, PhD Flopper and Stamin-Up in the mines of the map. *'Moon' - In the top floor of the laboratories near the door to the Bio-dome. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *'Mob of the Dead' - Near the Uzi location inside the infirmary, before the stairs to the roof. **'Cell Block ' - To the right when entering the cafeteria. *'Origins' - Can only be obtained from the Der Wunderfizz machine. Appearance The Deadshot Daiquiri machine seems to be less well put together compared to other Perk-A-Cola machines. It has a worn out grey and white paint job, with a screen with "Deadshot Daiquiri" on it. Under it are two soda fountains and a bottle dispenser, in the dispenser, one can see a broken wine glass. On the top, there is a large novelty martini glass filled with blood. On the left rim of the glass, there is a grey lemon slice with the Deadshot Daiquiri shield on it. Gallery Deadshot Daiquiri Perk-a-Cola Bottle model BOII.png DeadshotDaiquiri.jpg|The Deadshot Daiquiri machine in Call of the Dead. New Sniper Scope.png|Deadshot Daiquiri used with the Scavenger. Deadshot3.png|The Deadshot Daiquiri used with the M16. Wd deadshot daiquiri.png|The Deadshot Daiquiri logo. deadshot shangri la.JPG|Deadshot Daiquiri in Shangri-La. Note the alternate color scheme. Uncapping DSD.png|Uncapping the Deadshot Daiquri bottle. Drinking DSD.png|Drinking the Deadshot Daiquri. Deadshot Daiquiri Mob of The Dead BOII.jpg|Deadshot in Mob of the Dead. Deadshot Daiquiri logo BO.jpg|The Deadshot Daiquiri Logo On It's Perk-A-Cola Machine Call of Duty Online Deadshot Daiquiri appears in Cyborg Rising of Call of Duty Online as Sharpshooter Cola. It is exclusive to the character Cowboy. It is awarded to the player after surviving three rounds. Trivia *Despite the lower price on PC in Call of Duty: Black Ops, if the player uses a plugged-in controller, the aim assist effect still takes place (although only if the player has bought the perk). *It is based on the cocktail . *On top of the giant metal martini glass, there is a large metal lemon slice with the perk's logo on it. Resembling how most people drink their martini's or other alcoholic beverages with lemon slices on them. **The glass on the machine is filled with blood. *According to the characters, this perk has a really sweet taste, with Samantha claiming it tastes like strawberries. *Nikolai and Dempsey seem to be the only ones that dislike the perk. Nikolai dislikes it because it makes him feel sober. **This is ironic as the perk is modeled after an alcoholic beverage. *Sniper Rifles are affected by the aim assist and they get the exclusive benefit of no sway. *Even if aim assist is disabled in the settings, the aim assist effect will still be present. *The perk's icon looks similar to the headshot icon in Call of Duty: Zombies. *Deadshot Daiquiri and PhD Flopper are the only Perk-a-Colas to have the jingle directly mention the zombies. *The perk's jingle is the only one in the genre of Rock. *Deadshot Daiquiri and Quick Revive are the cheapest perks on consoles in co-op, costing only 1500 points both. Deadshot Daiquiri is the cheapest on PC, costing only 1000 points. *At the end of the jingle, it is possible to hear crowd screaming and clapping. *In Mob of the Dead and Cell Block, the bottles for Deadshot Daiquiri retain their older Call of Duty: Black Ops model not featuring thel perks' logo around the neck of the bottle. This is corrected in Origins, however. *The jingle for Deadshot Daiquiri is not featured in Mob of the Dead . *Billy Handsome makes a reference to a line in the perk's jingle when obtaining Max Ammo, saying 'Sweet, we got the guns and we got the bombs!.' *When Deadshot Daiquiri is bought in Mob of the Dead, a phasing variant of its jingle can be heard. It sounds similar to the line "To err is human to forgive is divine, well I'm not forgiving and the error ain't mine." *Deadshot Daiquiri has the shortest machine of all the others. PhD Flopper being the tallest. * It is the best way to to get the 115 headshots award in Origins. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty Online Cyborg Rising Perks